ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephisto
David Graham Danko Thompson (born April 4, 1983), is a professional wrestler born in Chicago, Illinois, working under the ring name Mephisto. He is currently employed by High Impact Wrestling (HIW) and Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo). He is the current reigning X-Division Champion in the xWo, and is peforming on the Revenge brand. Background Not much is known about Danko Thompson’s personal life, both past and present, only small details being revealed every now and again. His family details are virtually none existent, but it is known that his mother is deceased, and his brother, going by the name of ‘Dormammu’ had gone into hiding, or so it seemed. ‘Dormammu’ would contact Danko, and it was revealed that the two where brothers, and that Dormammu was working with a company called ‘Castrato Corp’. This company would be directly involved with Danko, for it would be this company that hung a dark cloud over Danko’s past. Little has been revealed since the duo got in touch, only that Danko’s ability to wrestle emerged when he was being treated in Castrato Corps Engineering Centre. What he was being treated for is unknown, for not even he can remember much of his past. Wrestling Career '''Xtreme Wrestling Organisation' Mephisto was signed to the xWo on the 15th September, assigned to the X-Division, to try and boost the divisions talent. Mephisto would debut in a number one contenders match for the X-Division Title, but it wasn't just any match up, Mephisto's debut would be a Casket Match, against other X-Division newcomer, Syn Full. After a well contested match, Mephisto defeated Syn Full after rolling him into the casket, to earn himself the title shot. A week later, he would go on to win the X-Division Title, defeating Riotist. However, the xWo continued to fill the X-Division up, and Tony Vencetti was the latest competitor to step into the fray. On the 9th October edition of Revenge, after some interference from Mephisto's manager, Angel Williams, Mephisto was able to pick up his third straight victory and retain his title. It was on this night that Law & Order formed, which would include Mephisto. Success in the faction came early, after the split of Tag Champions Cryme Tyme. Kareem Knight (One half of Cryme Tyme) joined the faction, in turn giving the Tag Titles to the faction. Although Mephisto neither won or defended the titles, he was crowned as a double champion due to the freebird rule of Law & Order. A few days later, in a interview, Mephisto announced that he would be defending his title against two opponents of the fans choice, at the next PPV, Taboo Tuesday. The fans would choose Alex Shelley and Riotist, and the match would be an Ultimate X Match. The match opened the PPV, and was nothing short of a spectacular match, but yet again, Mephisto managed to retain after yanking the title down. The match was so impressive, it was inducted into the xWo Hall of Fame. It would be the aftermath of this event, which would start to change the career of Mephisto. Law & Order made an enemy, in the form of Spike. Spike challenged Law & Order member Chris Michaels, but it would be Mephisto who would step up to the plate and accept the challenge. After costing Spike two victories, the duo faced off on what would be Mephisto's final night on Revenge, on the 30th October, in a two out of three falls match. Mephisto dominated the match, winning the first fall vai pinfall, losing the second; but only due to being DQ'd, and then winning the third after hitting his patented Mephestation. It would be at this point that Mephisto really took a heel turn, crippling Spike in a post match attack, piledriving Spike on a chair. Spike hasn't been seen since... Not only this, but he attacked Meltdown superstars Omar Perkins and Dewayne Carter in the same week, suggesting he could be planning a brand change. Not long after, the change was indeed confirmed, and Mephisto left Revenge, taking the X Division Title with him. He claimed that nobody on Revenge proved a challenge, so he would try his luck on Meltdown. He debuted on the 3rd November, defeating Dewayne Carter. He wouldn't get time to celebrate, after Omar Perkins claimed revenge and attacked him. With both men getting the better of each other, a pick your poison match was set up for both superstars. Mephisto chose Chase Daniels for Omar Perkins, and Omar chose the former 3 time World Champion Christian Stevens for Mephisto. Both Omar and Mephisto would win their respected matches, and would both attack each other in the aftermath of them. The two will face off at Last Rights, but firstly, Mephisto had to take on Chase Daniels on the November 17th edition of Meltdown, in an encounter that would see Mephisto ditch manager Angel Williams. Mephisto would then go onto win the match, and thus extend his unbeaten run to eight matches. High Impact Wrestling Mephisto's HIW career may be in its early stages, but Mephisto's impact in High Impact Wrestling has been minimal. He debuted in HIW on 16th October 2006, against Lucifer Sarolis, but walked out on the match, claiming Sarolis was 'no competition', drawing a countout. Mephisto would then go missing for a week, doubting whether if this was the right company for him. However, he did return on the 30th October edition of Warzone, teaming up with Johnny Hollywood to defeat the team of Lars and Lucifer Sarolis. This is when people started to notice the talent Mephisto possessed. So much so, he filled in as Criss Nomak's partner at HIW's latest PPV, Redemption. The duo faced off against Nomak's former partner Lars, and HIW newcomer Violator. Nomak and Mephisto proved too much for the team of Lars and Violator, beating them to earn a PPV debut win for Mephisto. However, Mephisto and Violator where not done with each other, and faced off on the 13th November edition of Warzone, in Manchester England. Mephisto would defeat Violator, but the win would prove to be nothing but a statistic. Moveset Finishing Moves *'The Mephestation' (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Black Rose Heartache' (Corkscrew Moonsault) *'Arachnophobia' (Top Rope Underhook Piledriver) Signature Moves *'Pluto-Plexus' (Release Full Nelson Suplex) *'Sinner Shot' (Elevated Stunner) *'The Last Sunrise' (Somersault Leg Drop) *'Devil’s Dance' (Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster) *'C.O.D – Concussion on Delivery' (Pele Kick) *'DT-X³' (Backflip Reverse DDT) *'Trauma Drive' (Running Fireman’s Carry to Turnbuckle) *'Kidney Stones' (Various Body Shots) *'Down With The Clown' (Slingshot Leg Lariat) *'Ode To Pain/Take A Nap' (Spinning Sleeper Slam) Nicknames *"The Demonic One" *"xWo’s Black Rose" *"Meph" Trivia *Mephisto is most notable for his on going winning streak in both HIW and xWo, with a overall streak thus far of 11 matches. *He is yet to be pinned or made to submit in either federation, thus making him unbeaten. *Mephisto was the last opponent of both Spike and Dewayne Carter, before there respective release (Dewayne Carter) and retirement (Spike). Theme Music *"March Of Mephisto" by Kamelot (xWo) *"Get Your Body Beat" by CombiChrist (HIW) *"Mudshovel" by Staind (Disused) Championship Success *'xWo X-Division Title' - 2nd October '-' Current *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – October 10th '-' October 23rd